Fullmetal Alchemist: Winry's New Friend
by dragonmaster42
Summary: Winry meets Miss Hawkeye on her way home. More than words come out when they get to know each other. Strong Sexual themes. Winry and Riza making love can i be any more clear. Read and Review. Inspire me to continue with new stories


**Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a fanfiction. This story contains a lot of graphic scenes of girls doing sexual things with each other. Using their tongues, fingers, and toys. Enjoy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Fullmetal Alchemist:**

**Winry's new Friend**

After leaving Ed and Al to go back to central, Winry went to the Hughes house and discovered the sad truth which had taken place.

A while passed and Winry went to Central Headquarters to do some errands for Ms. Hughes. She ran into an almost familiar face. It was LT. Hawkeye. Winry stops in front of her. "Hey I know you". Riza looks down and sees the blonde girl with baggy pants and a black cloth around her chest. "Oh. You're the Elric brother's friends." Winry thinks to herself Will anybody ever know me for my skills

Riza stares at Winry and says "I am on my way home". Winry gets a sad look in her face and says "Okay". Riza says "You can come with me if you like." Winry smiles and scurrys over to Riza and follows her.

Riza opens the door. "Come on in". Winry goes inside. Riza walks in and stands in a corner. She isn't really the talkative type. Winry runs up to a wall of firearms.

"Wow look at these. They are so cool" Riza watches Winry bounce up and down looking around. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Winry looks at her "Oh…No I just wanted to get to know you. I hear you are a master at shooting." Riza pulls a gun and shoots a target directly behind her. "That may be exaggerated" "WOW that is so cool." Winry runs over to Riza. "Let me try" Riza holds the gun up above Winry so she can't get to it. Winry starts to jump. "Come On!" Winry's breasts are bouncing up and down. Riza can't help but Blush.

Winry stops. "Why are you blushing?" Winry looks at her breasts still bouncing from her last jump. Winry blushes "Guess I should wear something underneath this…" Riza sees Winry's nipples harden through her thin shirt. Winry follows Riza's eyes down to her nipples. She lets out a yelp and grabs hold of her breasts. Riza turns away "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you" Winry blushes and says "No its my fault"

Winry squeezes her breasts. Trying to relieve herself. Riza still turned around walks away, "do you want something to drink". Winry smiles "Can I have some milk" Both of them had dirty thoughts at that moment. "Sure" Riza said. Winry's nipples hardened again. "Thank you" Riza sits down Winry looks at Riza and says. Aren't you going to change out of your uniform?" Riza blushes. "Since you were a guest…" Winry smiles "Its ok. I don't judge people by what they look like"

Riza unbuttons her military jacket. Winry sitting in front of her blushes and her nipples harden. Riza takes off the jacket and is wearing a white t-shirt, with her blue uniform pants. Winry immediately looks at the hardened bumps through her shirt. Riza pretending she doesn't notice does nothing. "Wow" Winry yelps. "What?" Riza asks. Winry blushes your breasts are very nice and big" Riza blushes…Winry says "I wish mine were that big" Riza bites her lip and says "Well I am sure someday yours will be big".

"Why don't you wear a bra Ms. Hawkeye?" Riza blushes "Call me Riza. I don't need one in my uniform. It's already tight and thick. The only time I don't wear it is when I'm at home." Winry stares and Riza answers "How did you know?" Winry looks at her. "Well I saw your nipples through your shirt" Winry smiles. Riza looks down at her breasts "You're right. I guess that means you aren't wearing a bra either"

Winry blushes "Yeah" She smiles and looks at her breasts. "Why?" Riza asks. Winry looks up. "Umm. Well because…It kinda turns me on knowing that there is a small piece of cloth covering myself." Riza blushes and looks at her "turns you on?" Winry blushes and says "Yeah. I bet you think I am a horny little teenager now huh?" Riza looks at her "not in so many words, but yeah". Winry sighs and gets up "I should leave. I think I embarrassed myself enough" Riza says "Talking about this, and seeing you have made me feel like a horny teenager again." Riza blushes. Winry stops and sits back down. "Umm…Well I guess its kind of hard not to, seeing as we are both so hot" Winry smirks, trying to push the feelings she has into something understandable.

Winry turns back at Riza to be kissed. Both of them blush then Riza falls back "I am so sorry. I..I didn't…mean to…" Winry gets up her face is very red, and she looks at Riza. Winry sits down on Riza's legs and wraps her legs around Riza. Her arms wrap around her and she leans in and kisses Riza deeply. There breasts push together as the kiss and move around. They feel the pressure of their nipples being pushed in and can feel each others nipples pushing into them. Winry starts to tug on Riza's shirt. Riza slaps her and says "Wait. I can't do this. Not only are we both women, but I am a respected officer and can't do this"

Winry looks at Riza "You're right. I can't believe we even started this." Riza says "Yeah" Winry looks at her, she feels herself getting horny. "You know, you were my first kiss. And you are actually the one who kissed first" Riza starts to get horny "Yes but I never meant to." Winry smirks "You know, you came on to me and started kissing. I might tell someone" Riza's face turns in fear. "Unless…" Riza understands and her fear goes away. "So you better do what I say" Winry smiles, Riza looks at her and smiles.

Winry places kisses down Riza's neck. Riza closes her eyes and lets out small moans. Winry grabs one of Riza's breasts and starts squeezing it. Riza starts to stop it, but then remembers its Winry and lets her continue. Winry looks at Riza "Now hold up your arms. Riza does so and Winry pulls her shirt off. Riza's nipples perk up being exposed to the air.

Winry starts kissing down her neck down to her chest. She moves onto her nipples slowly. She teases one with her tongue and makes Riza moan. The she bites Riza's hardened nipple. She pulls it and Riza moans. Winry's hand goes onto Riza's other breast and plays with her nipple. Riza resists touching Winry but can no longer hold it in. She puts her arms around Winry and grabs hold of her. She puts her hands into her pants and strokes her cheeks. Winry slaps her and says "hey, one step at a time. You must be hornier than me." Riza blushes at her failed attempt, and because she is being told what to do by a girl younger than her.

Riza lets Winry continue fiddling with her breasts. Winry's hand reaches into Riza's pants. Riza doesn't notice until she feels the finger touch her clit. She slaps Winry on the face and pushes her to the ground she looks angrily at her "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Winry holds her hand to her face "I was just…" Riza yells "blackmailing someone in the military is a very bad crime. If you don't do what you're told, I will turn you over myself"

Winry shed a tear as she looked at Riza. Riza pushed her back to the ground.  
"Now sit still". The topless woman sits down on Winry's bear stomach. She starts squeezing Winry's breasts. Winry cries and says "That hurts." Riza smiles "It's the same thing you did to me"

Riza pulls down Winry's pants and says "Don't wear panties either Winry" She smirks and starts rubbing Winry's clit. Tears run down Winry's face as she is rubbed. She lets out small moans. She moves to Winry's shirt. "You're getting sweaty Winry. I can see your breasts through your shirt. Lets give them some air." She pulls Winry's small shirt off. She pushes her bare breasts onto Winry's breasts. Winry moved her arms up and Riza stopped her and forced her arms down. "Did I tell you, you can do that?"

Winry widens her eyes staring into Riza's. Riza keeps Winry's arms pinned and bites on one of her nipples. Winry starts screaming as Riza bites harder. Riza comes to her senses at Winry's cry. She pushes back off of her and falls back onto the floor. "Winry, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" Riza gets closer to Winry and tries to comfort her. Winry pushes herself away. Riza looks at her and sees tears running down her face.

Winry sits up and starts fingering herself. She does it quick and cums. This makes Riza horny but she gets up and goes to retrieve her shirt. "Wait" Riza turns around to look at Winry. Winry says "I want to continue". Riza's eyes widen "But I hurt you" Winry rubs her nipple. "Yeah, but…it…what you did made me…Hornier" Riza continues her blank stare. Winry smiles and wipes the tears from her face "Besides, I haven't seen your clit yet." Winry blushes watching Riza's soft nipples perk up again.

Riza looks at Winry and sees her staring. She doesn't even look, she already knows. She walks towards Winry. Winry knows what to do; she reaches her arms up and unbuttons Riza's pants. She pulls them down. Riza pulls the panties down herself and gets up closer to Winry. "Do what you want Winry, it's the least I can do." Winry reaches out and fingers Riza. Riza closes her eyes and moans.

Riza cums a little at a time as Winry fingers her. Winry gets horny but doesn't relieve herself. Riza orgasms and cums on Winry's hand. Winry sees the cum on her hand and takes a lick of it. The taste delights her and makes her horny. Riza still feeling herself cum. Winry wants more and darts her head between Riza's legs. She sucks on Riza's clit and strokes it with her tongue. Swallowing all her cum she can. Riza immediately notices the new feeling. She makes louder moans as Winry licks and sucks. She keeps on licking and Riza lets it all in. She cums again giving Winry a mouthful to swallow.

Winry falls to the floor with her face covered in cum. Winry's legs spread open. Riza takes it as an invitation. Riza puts her face directly between Winry's legs. She starts licking. Winry's muscles start to tighten and her eyes close. Riza continues and Winry starts to make small moans with every stroke. Riza's hand moves onto Winry's breast and squeezes her nipples. Winry starts to cry. Riza starts to stop Winry immediately says "No, keep going". Winry cums and Riza eats it up. "You taste good Winry" Winry smiles and says "Can I taste?" Riza sucks some up and leans over to Winry and kisses her releasing the cum into her mouth. Winry swallows.

Winry and Riza lay on the ground. They come together and kiss deeply. Their tongues enter each others mouths. They decide silently to continue but this time together. Riza takes some bullets from her gun and pushes them into Winry's clit. Winry immediately tightens after each bullet enters her. After 4 have went in Riza gave Winry the bullets to put in her.

Winry inserts the bullets slowly and one at a time. Riza moans. They both feel the cold bullets inside of them. Making them hornier. Winry says "What now?" Riza takes her gun and takes the barrel off of it. It's almost perfectly round. Winry blushes. Riza slowly moves it into Winry's clit. Winry lets out a loud moan, being the first time something this big was in her. "Hold it tight" Riza Says.

Winry puts her hands over the barrel that's sticking out of her. Riza moves herself into it slowly. Winry feels the pressure of it pushing in. They both moan. "Ready Winry" Winry nods. "When you feel your orgasm coming tell me" Riza starts pushing and Winry does the same. They both scream and moan with the extreme pressure pushing between them. Both girls feel themselves getting closer.

Winry screams "Riza I'm going to cum". Riza yells back "Me too" Riza Pulls off the barrel and tosses it away. Winry moans as she starts to cum, one bullet comes out. "That feels so good" Winry screams. Riza cums and a bullet comes out of her. She bites her lip as the second bullet comes out. Winry screams as she cums again this time 2 bullets come out at once. Another Bullet comes out of Riza as she cums a little more. Winry cums again as the last bullet peeks out her clit but stays wedged inside. Riza cums a lot in the last cycle and the bullet pops out. Riza screams as her cum creates a puddle.

Riza sits up and looks at Winry anxiously awaiting the bullets release. She tips her head in and bites the bullets end pulling it out of Winry slowly. Winry moans as the bullet lets out the last stroke she needed to get a full orgasm. She cums on Riza's face. Riza licks it off.

They both get up and lick the bullets off one at a time. After cleaning themselves up, they get their clothes on. Riza puts her gun back together and puts the bullets back in. Winry ties her small black shirt over her breasts. Riza puts her uniform back on and looks at Winry pulling her pants up. Winry smiles "You want more" Riza smiles a bit and says "I have to get back." Winry smiles me too." They both stepped out the door and Winry said in a seductive voice "I had a great time. Lets do it again sometime." Riza smiled. Winry kissed her one last deep kiss and ran home.

A car waits outside her house. Riza walks up to the car. Colonel Mustang sits in the seat "Lieutant, I never get goodbye kisses" Riza gets into the car. "Don't expect any" She says in an annoyed voice.

The End

**Thank you for reading. I hope this was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. This was my first in a few days. Please review and let me know that you enjoyed this. Once again PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
